Problem: Let $m$ be the product of all positive integers less than $4!$ which are invertible modulo $4!$. Find the remainder when $m$ is divided by $4!$.

(Here $n!$ denotes $1\times\cdots\times n$ for each positive integer $n$.)
Answer: We compute that $4!=1\times 2\times 3\times 4 = 2^{3}\times 3=24$. So we want exactly the numbers in the set $\{1,\ldots,24\}$ which are divisible by neither $2$ nor $3$, since an integer $a$ is invertible modulo $n$ for some positive integer $n$ if and only if $\gcd(a,n)=1$. These turn out to be $\{1,5,7,11,13,17,19,23\}$. Then \begin{align*}
m & \equiv 1\cdot 5\cdot 7\cdot 11\cdot 13\cdot 17\cdot 19\cdot 23\\
& \equiv 1\cdot 5\cdot 7\cdot 11\cdot (-11)\cdot (-7)\cdot (-5)\cdot (-1)\\
& \equiv (5\cdot 7\cdot 11)^2\\
& \equiv (35\cdot 11)^2\\
& \equiv (11\cdot 11)^2\\
& \equiv (121)^2\\
& \equiv 1^2\\
& \equiv \boxed{1}\pmod {24}
\end{align*}